Vampirismo (Skyrim)
This article is about the disease Vampirism, in particular the effects it has on the player. For NPCs who are vampires, see Vampire. Vampirism in Skyrim is a disease that transforms players infected with Sanguinare Vampiris into vampires: feared, blood-drinking creatures of the night. If the Dawnguard add-on is installed, and you have been granted vampirism from Serana or Lord Harkon, you will be able to transform into a powerful Vampire Lord with a lesser power. Sanguinare Vampiris is contracted from encounters with vampires: whenever a vampire casts Vampiric Drain on you, there is a 10% chance for you to be infected with the disease. Initially, this is a normal disease that reduces your total health by 25 points and can be easily cured with a potion of Cure Disease, a Vigilant of Stendarr, or by visiting a shrine. At sunrise of the first day after contracting Sanguinare Vampiris, a message will appear saying "You feel strangely weakened by the sunrise". At sunset of that day, "You feel a strange thirst come over you". If the disease is not cured within three days, it will progress to full vampirism, and the effects can no longer be reversed with a normal cure (see below). If Dawnguard is installed, you can also gain vampirism by letting Lord Harkon infect you during the Bloodline quest. Alternatively, you can activate the Bloodspring in Redwater Den or let Serana infect you, either at the end of the Chasing Echoes quest or after the core Dawnguard questline is complete. Vampirism takes a toll on its victims' appearances; when a human or elf becomes a vampire, their eyes become black with reddish irises, their skin pales, they grow fangs, and their faces become gaunt. Argonians and Khajiit eyes will have slitted pupils upon transformation. Argonians will have two sets of fangs, and Khajiit will have fangs like a sabre cat. Argonians and Khajiit will have paler scales and fur. With Dawnguard installed, vampire eyes will glow yellow-orange. Some vampire faces also appear more "bat-like" or monstrous, with a slit running through their lip and a bat-like nose. Argonian and Khajiit vampires look the same with or without Dawnguard. Vampires are hated and feared by the general population and stage four vampires will be attacked on sight. The four major joinable factions will not be hostile toward stage four vampires so long as you join before you reach stage four and are not caught feeding on any of their members. With Dawnguard installed, NPCs will only attack you if you are in Vampire Lord form. Vampirismo é uma síndrome que se contrai após a doença Sanguinare Vampiris afetar o corpo de um indivíduo por mais de três dias. Ferido pela luz solar, odiado pelos mortais, e sedentos por sangue, vampiros tem que esconder sua condição ou mesmo sua presença dos mortais. Em Skyrim, vampiros conseguem alguns feitiços enquanto a infecção progride. para limitar essas "vantagens", eles ficam vulneráveis a luz solar e fogo. Vampirismo pode ser contraído e curado inúmeras vezes. A doença pode ser curada com uma Poção de Curar Doença ou em um Altar das Divindades, se for em um período de até três dias; após isso, a infecção irá se alastrar. Se passar mais de três dias, o único método é falar com Falion, o taumaturgo de Morthal, para curar a doença durante um ritual. Vampirismo se manifesta em quatro estágios de infecção. A gravidade da infecção aumenta quanto mais o vampiro permanecer sem beber sangue. Pessoas dormindo podem ser utilizadas para manter a doença contida. Testemunhas que presenciarem a alimentação irão tornar-se hostis e avisaram aos Guadas do Estado. Alimenta-se causa uma recompensa de 40 de ouro no Estado correspondente, não podendo ser pago com ouro ou cadeia, apenas a morte do vampiro. Ao atingir o estágio quatro de vampirismo, mortais saberão que o indivíduo é um vampiro, fugiram ou tentaram mata-lo ao avista-lo. A expansão The Elder Scrolls V: Dawnguard, adiciona a habilidade Mestre Vampiro, com onze privilégios a serem desbloqueados ao subir de Nível. Sanguinare Vampiris Sanguinare Vampiris é a doença que eventualmente culmina em vampirismo, que é comumente contraída quando atacado por um vampiro. Quando um vampiro lança o feitiço Dreno Vampírico, há 10% de chance de ser infectado. Se a doença não for curada (por poção de Curar Doença ou orando em um altar) em três dias, a infecção se transforma em vampirismo, aparecendo muitos traços no indivíduo; indicando a doença. Beber sangue diminui os sintomas e desacelera a doença. Imunidade a Vampirismo Argonianos e Bosmer são naturalmente resistentes a doenças, e são 50% menos propícios a contrair a doença, do que Homens e outros Mer. Licantropia Quando infectado com licantropia, o indivíduo torna-se 100% imune a vampirismo. Aparência Vampiros são facilmente distinguidos das demais pessoas; como resultado do vírus hemofílico, o infectado fica levemente mais pálido. Presas se impulsionam para fora das gengivas, facilitando a alimentação por sangue e os olhos mudam sua cor para vermelhos. Quando infectado, a pelagem dos Khajiit mudam como se fosse a pele de um humano ou elfo. com dentes incisivos naturalmente grandes, os dentes dos Khajiit crescem ainda mais. Seus olhos com as pupilas em forma de fenda; semelhante a um argoniano. Estágios de Vampirismo e seus Efeitos Após aproximadamente vinte e quatro horas sem se alimentar, o vampirismo avança um estágio; se alimentar faz com que o vampirismo retroceda ao estágio um. Efeitos de Todos os Estágios Esses efeitos existem por todos os estágios de infecção, estando ativos permanentemente: * Fraqueza à luz solar - Saúde, Magicka e Vigor não regeneram enquanto estiver na luz do sol, e a pele perece queimar por quanto mais tempo o vampiro ficar exposto; A gravidade dessa debilidade depende do estágio em que o vampiro está. * Resistência a Doenças - O sangue contaminado com vampirismo dá ao portador 100% de resistência a doenças. * Resistência a Venenos - O sangue contaminado com vampirismo dá ao portador 100% de resistência a venenos. * Passos do Perseguidor-Noturno - Vampiros são 25% mais difíceis de detectar quando estam se esgueirando. * Campeão da Noite - Feitiços de ilusão lançados por vampiros, são 25% mais poderosos. Fraqueza à Luz Solar Editar Sair no sol, entre 5 horas e 19 horas, é extremamente perigoso para vampiros. Por isso, vampiros devem se mover durante a noite. Hostilidade Editar Se o jogador chagar a estágio quatro de vampirismo sem a expansão Dawnguard, para evitar que as pessoas ataquem, deve viajar a noite e evitar lugares com pessoas que não sejam inimigos. Como vampirismo potencializa feitiços de ilusão, lançar Pacificar nas pessoas pode impedi-las de atacar o jogador. Efeitos a cada Estágio Editar Ao contrário de efeitos permanentes, que existem durante toda a infecção, esses efeitos mudam de acordo com o estágio, e se o jogador se alimenta ou não. * Campeão da Noite - Feitiços de Ilusão lançado por um vampiro são 25% mais poderosos. * Passos do Perseguidor-Noturno - O jogador fica 25% mais difícil de detectar. * Fraqueza a Luz Solar - Magicka, Saúde e Vigor nunca recuperam em plena luz. * Servo Vampiro - Reanima um cadáver para lutar pelo vampiro por 180 segundos. Só pode ser utilizado uma vez ao dia. * Visão de Vampiro - Pode enxergar no escuro por um determinado tempo. Pode ser utilizado várias vezes ao dia. * Dreno Vampírico - Absolve x pontos de Saúde por segundo do alvo. Funciona como um feitiço de nível Iniciante de Destruição, cuja magnitude aumenta dependendo do estágio da infecção. Com a expansão Dawnguard, também drena Magicka e Vigor. * Sedução de Vampiro - Criaturas e pessoas podem ser acalmadas por certo tempo, uma vez por dia. Com a expansão Dawnguard, isso pode ser usado em pessoas para alimentação. * Abraço das Sombras - Vampiros podem ficar invisíveis uma vez por dia. E com Visão de Vampiro por 180 segundos. Mestre Vampiro Dawnguard, a primeira expansão de Skyrim, mudou um pouco a mecânica de jogo para vampiros, adicionando uma árvore de habilidades e uma nova aparência. Durante a missão "Linhagem", o jogador deve escolher se continuará protegendo o povo de Skyrim com a Guarda-da-Aurora ou se aliar com Harkon e o Clã Volkihar. Escolhendo seguir Harkon, dará a habilidade de se tornar um Mestre Vampiro, permitindo a utilização de onze privilégios únicos a essa transformação. Deve ser lembrado que seguir a Guarda-da-Aurora não impede de ter essa habilidade. Serana pode transformar o jogador ao final da campanha. Entre os novos feitiços dessa transformação estão; Drenar Vida para revitalizar a Saúde do mestre vampiro e a habilidade de invocar Gárgulas. A mordida forte que adiciona uma animação única, onde as asas envolvem a vítima, enquanto o mestre vampiro morde seu pescoço. Curando Vampirismo Método Convencional Pergunte a algum taberneiro sobre boatos, e ele indicará que a pessoa infectada vá ver Falion em Morthal, que estuda vampiros. Viajar para Morthal será bastante difícil, já que todas as pessoas atacaram o vampiro assim que vê-lo, enquanto em estágio quatro de infecção (a menos que a expansão Dawnguard esteja instalada). Assim que chegar em Morthal, Falion informará o jogador que um ritual pode ser feito para reverter a infecção. Uma Pedra da Alma Negra será necessária para faze-lo (a Estrela Negra, não pode ser usada para este ritual, mas se o jogador não possuir uma Pedra da Alma Negra, Falion terá uma a venda). Ao conseguir a pedra, retorne até Falion para realizar o ritual de cura. Licantropia Tornar-se um Lobisomem cura Vampirismo. Isso pode ser realizado, ao seguir a campanha dos Companheiros. Alimentação Beber sangue de uma pessoa não infectada, momentaneamente interrompe a infecção. Estágios de vampirismo são reiniciados ao beber sangue. Se for pego se alimentando de alguém, uma recompensa de 40 de ouro será recebida. Furtividade, Abafar e Invisibilidade, não afetam as chances de não ser pego. Tipos de Alimentação * Dormindo - Para se alimentar de alguém dormindo; aproximar-se do alvo e aperte o botão de interação. Se conseguir, uma mensagem em uma caixa preta aparece com as opções "Comer" ou "Falar com (nome do personagem)". Durante esse momento, o vampiro irá se curvar sobre a vítima desacordada e a tela piscará em cor roxo claro. Uma mensagem escrito "Seus poderes vampíricos regeneram ao se alimentar" aparecerá na tela. Uma mesma pessoa pode ser usada para alimentação por uma ou várias noites, sem morrer. Assim como Furto, alimentações constantes terão uma chance maior de acordar a pessoa. * Consciente - Funciona semelhante a quando a pessoa está dormindo, mas para faze-lo, o jogador deve lançar o feitiço Sedução de Vampiro primeiro. Esse feitiço só estará disponível no estágio dois de vampirismo, podendo ser usado apenas uma vez ao dia. Isso só funciona em personagens até um certo nível (ou seja, escolha bem o alvo). Na masmorra no Castelo Volkihar há alguns "gados", que são permanentemente afetados por Sedução de Vampiro e podem ser usados para alimentação, mesmo conscientes. Métodos de Alimentação Fáceis * Case com alguém e alimente-se dessa pessoa toda noite. Guarda-Costas também funcionam. * Na opção comando de ação, peça para seus seguidores dormirem. * Grêmios não tem preconceito com membros vampiros. * Tabernas e hotéis hospedam vários fregueses dormindo. * Templo de Kynareth é um lugar tranquilo para se alimentar. * Uma Poção de Sangue é um bom substituto para sangue. Comparação com outros Jogos Facções de Vampiros Sociologicamente, em jogos anteriores vampiros tinham uma maior presença. Semelhante ao Clã Volkihar, há facções de vampiros em The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall e em The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind que podem ser ingressadas. Em Morrowind, unir-se a um Clã de Vampiros liberam atributos extras e fortificações de habilidade. Isso não acontece em Skyrim, nem Oblivion. Vampiros reúnem-se em clãs em Daggerfall e Morrowind; membros consistem apenas das mesmas linhagens. Isso acontece em Skyrim, com as interações de Alva e Laelette, com Movarth e seu clã. A maioria dos vampiros de Skyrim não são civilizados, selvagens, muitas vezes solitários contando apanas com seus servos e escravos. Feitiços Únicos e Gratificações em Morrowind e Oblivion, o jogador ganha gratificações para atributos e habilidades, simplesmente ao torna-se vampiro. Em Skyrim, o sistema de atributos foi erradicado, tornando essas gratificações obsoletas. Feitiços e habilidades específicos de vampiros como Dreno Vampírico e Abraço das Sombras substituíram esses atributos. Em Oblivion, aparece um feitiço semelhante a Visão Noturna, o feitiço Visão de Vampiro; no entanto, o único feitiço Fascínio, Presença Escravizadora, tornou-se um feitiço do estágio três de vampirismo. Desvantagens Em relação as desvantagens de vampirismo, Oblivion possui mais diferenças que os vampiros de Skyrim. Ao invés de adicionar 25% de fraqueza ao fogo a cada estágio de infecção. Em Oblivion adiciona 10% a cada estágio, com a fraqueza mínima de 20% e a máxima de 50%. Tanto em Morrowind e Oblivion, não possuíam regenração automática de Saúde, Magicka e Vigor; e estando na luz do dia não as paralizavam. Ao invés disso, os vampiros de ambos os jogos tomavam dano por segundo, constantemente numa escala elevada quando expostos luz solar. Isso não permitia que um vampiro viajasse rapidamente para outro local durante a luz do dia, forçando-os a andar apenas a noite. Curando Vampirismo Em Oblivion, a cura para vampirismo também é dada por um mago, na forma de um recanto de bruxas esquecido, envolvendo Gemas da Alma e Ingredientes Alquímicos. Em Morrowind, é requerido que o jogador busque um livro e uma interação direta com Molag Bal, o príncipe patrono do vampirismo. Aparições Categoria:Skyrim: Doenças Categoria:Doenças Categoria:Skyrim: Poderes Categoria:Vampirismo